


Hannigram Oneshots

by mayolove



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Cooking, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Glenn Miller - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Oneshots, M/M, Murder Husbands, Waltzing, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, hannigram fluff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayolove/pseuds/mayolove
Summary: Just a bunch of Hannigram oneshots <3You can submit requests at my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hannibal-lecters-snails
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, hannigram, murder husbands - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:  
> When you gloomily return home from a hospital visit, your fathers Will and Hannibal do their best to cheer you up <3  
> ( I wrote this to make me feel better, so I hope this can help some of you as well :) )
> 
> Notes:  
> This is my first Hannigram fic here!! I hope you enjoy it :))

You stared straight ahead at the open road, unblinking, as your fathers drove you home from your latest hospital visit. Hannibal let Will drive (for once), so that he could sit next to you, a hand reassuringly placed atop of yours in silence, giving it a gentle squeeze every so often, which you reciprocated every time.

Will always did his best to drive as safely as he could whenever he was in the car with his husband and/or daughter, worried that one day he would make one mistake on the freeway and end it all. Still, Will couldn't help but send back sad smiles to his two favourite people via review mirror. Hannibal always had a soft, caring smile to send back to him, but unfortunately you were too busy staring ahead of you to notice.

You lived in a nice house out away from the city, yet closer to town then Will's old house, which they had taken you to see a few times in the past. You liked to imagine the dogs running around in the plentiful fields, just as they did in the large yard you had currently.

Hannibal opened the large oak wood door of your home, waiting for you and Will to step inside before he closed it with a soft tap.

You greeted the dogs as you walked in, bending down to scratch them behind the ears, ignoring the dull pain in your back as you did so.

You put your bag down next to you on the floor as you plopped yourself down on the sofa, listening to the sound of your medications rattle as the bag hit the soft carpet. It was a sound you had gotten used to and still got a surge of almost a gross pride at your "collection" and disgust at how loud and obvious the sound was.

Will sat down next to you on one side, Hannibal at the other, and they both put a hand on yours, which was rested on your knee. Winston took his place beside Will, his soft head resting on the arm of the couch, and a furry leg stretched out to lay on Will's lap.

"How are you doing, Honey?" Will asked, meeting your eyes. You finally stopped numbly staring ahead of you long enough to meet his eyes. Hannibal hadn't said anything to you yet, but he looked at your caringly, waiting for an answer just as patiently as Will.

"I'm doing fine," you said, not even entirely sure you were lying. You couldn't honestly tell how you were doing. You were still in the numb stupor you were in the second you walked into the all too familiar hospital.

"Are you sure?" Hannibal asked, placing a gentle hand on your upper back.

"I don't know." You turned to face Hannibal, not failing to notice how similar your and his eyes were, even though you weren't related by blood. Yours were larger and more youthful; they had seen much less of the world, but they had the same color and calm look to them. "If I'm not now, than I will be."

Will gave your hand a soft squeeze, and Hannibal had been tracing circles on your back, before offering to make the three of you dinner. It was eight o'clock, about two hours later than you normally ate, so you were all hungry. You saw Will's face light up for the first time in hours at the offer.

"That sounds great," he said with a smile.

"Someone's hungry," Hannibal chimed, a smile laced on his lips.

You and Will followed Hannibal suit into the kitchen. You took a seat at a black barstool kitchen chair and put your elbows on the tall counter, almost excited to watch the pair cook together. When you all cooked together, you and Will would always do the little stuff, like chopping or washing vegetables, or stirring ingredients, but Hannibal always assured you two that you were doing the important stuff.

You assumed that just your fathers were going to be doing the cooking tonight, until Hannibal slid you a small cutting board from the other side of the counter, with a smile.

"Care to help me chop veggies?" Will asked, sliding into the chair next to you, a knife carefully bared in each hand.

"Sure," You said, smiling.

Will handed you a knife, and Hannibal put some fresh vegetables by the cutting board for you and Will to slice. Hannibal worked contently by the stove, pouring a pungent liquid into a large metal pot, followed by water, an enormous amount of select spices, noodles, and chopped chicken.

You and Will finished chopping the vegetables pretty quickly, and Hannibal hummed a thank you while he scooped them up in two large handfuls, dropping them into the nearly boiling soup on the stove.

You took in the aroma and sighed contently, leaning back in your chair.

Hannibal went to play the piano in the dinning room, thankful you had open rooms that let you watch and listen to him play from where you sat in the kitchen. You hummed along to the tune he was playing as Will tended to and occasionally stirred the cooking dinner.

In a matter of moments Hannibal got up from the piano and lead you by the hand to it, you trailing after him. He played the first few elegant and complicated notes on one side of the piano stool, then looked to you. You placed your hands on the piano and began a duet, you claiming the much simpler half. Both your fathers played, so a few weeks after you were adopted you asked them to teach you to play. Will wasn't nearly as good a pianist as Hannibal, and you weren't nearly as good as Will, but you made it work just fine, your hands happily, if a bit sloppily, pressing down on the keys. You grinned as you played, swaying a bit to the beat. Hannibal noticed his husband watching them, a silly grin taking over his face, and Hannibal smiled at him, still not missing a beat as he looked away from the instrument.

Soon dinner was ready, so Hannibal dished it out, a rather lavish and filling looking meal placed at their spots on the table.

The three of you ate in pleasant peace, the piece you and Hannibal played stayed fresh in your mind, the beautiful and happy tune further lifting your mood. You smiled, betting that it was stuck in their heads too.


	2. Dance With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal surprises Will with a dance during a particularly uneventful session

Will sat in the pleasant silence of Hannibal Lecter's office, idly tapping one foot into the other through crossed legs, producing a small tut with every tap of the leather shoes against each other.

Hannibal had been walking around wordlessly the entire time, so far, and Will wondered what the man was up to; usually they were in the middle of a long and deep conversation by now, and yet the only words produced had been "Evening, Dr. Lecter" and "Will, please, come in".

Will suddenly heard the small noise of a needle against a record, and looked over to Hannibal who had, in fact, put on a record.

Will perked when he heard the unmistakable melody of clarinets in the beginning of the first song on the track.

"Moonlight Serenade," Will said, leaning his head back in the chair.

"You're familiar?" Hannibal asked, making his way to Will from across the room.

Will hummed affirmingly. "My parents loved Glenn Miller. At the time I found it insufferable." He uncrossed his legs and closed his eyes relaxedly to the sound of the calmingly familiar song.

"And now?" Hannibal asked softly, straightening the sleeve of his cream coloured suit coat, looking to Will.

"Now it reminds me of home."

Hannibal smiled, holding out a hand. "Dance with me?"

Will paused, a smirk forming on his face. "Are you flirting with me, Doctor?" He asked, raising a teasing brow.

"I believe that I am," he confirmed gently. "What you do with that information is entirely your decision."

Will found himself accepting, grasping Hannibal's outreached hand with his own, and getting lead gracefully into the other man's arms. Hannibal placed one hand on Will's hip, the other on his shoulder, and Will did the same.

"I'm not much of a dancer," Will blushed, glancing down at his unpracticed feet.

"You don't have to be perfect, I just hope you enjoy yourself dancing with me," Hannibal crooned, smiling benevolently. "Just follow my lead."

So Will did, and found himself waltzing almost effortlessly. Resting his head on Hannibal's chest, they swayed to the smooth, gentle beat of the song. Hannibal took one of Will's hands in his own, and in perfect time of a crescendo, swooped Will forward, one of the younger man's legs gracefully gliding through the air, as he appreciated the quintessentially classy and romantic gesture.

Never in a million years would Will have imagined himself here, in this situation. That's not to say he was upset. He wasn't in the slightest. Although he always appreciated the familiarity of his life's simple expectations, he never quite reached them, always grasping at spontaneities. This particular one just happened to be less seemingly dangerous and destructive than most of his previous spur of the moment decisions, especially when compared to the ones he commonly made in his profession.

Hannibal closed his eyes, letting the music guide them. He could be here, dancing with Will for hours, he presumed, and it still would only feel like minutes. As the song came to an end, they both allowed themselves to wish that this moment would last forever. And in their memories, it would.

They came to a slow stop at the same time as the music did. They both stood there, in the same position, eyes closed, hands and waists still grasped tenderly, as if time suddenly stood still.

"Hannibal…" Will said, after another moment of comfortable silence. "I don't ever want this to change."

Hannibal sighed happily, squeezing Will lovingly and impossibly closer to him. "Then it never will."

Will took his right hand back from Hannibal's soft grasp, and wrapped it around Hannibal's center, engulfing him in a doting and tender embrace. Hannibal hummed, cupping a hand on the back of Will's neck, and resting his chin on the top of Will's head.

They stood there for forever in a moment, hoping that if they stayed this way long enough, nothing would ever change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked this one!! Let me know what you think in the comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments!! thank you for reading!!!


End file.
